La marca del Taiyoukai
by KidaxD
Summary: Ella solamente quería estar con su amado orejas de perro para que fueran felices para siempre ,pero lo que ella no sabia es que el destino le tenia preparado otro futuro muy lejos de el que ella jamas imagino.
1. Capítulo 1

**Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a mi ama y señora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Luego de la haber destruido al demonio Naraku, Kagome pidió su deseo a la perla de shikon el cual fue la decisión mas difícil que ella podría haber tomado ,pero al final esta se convenció a si misma que su hogar estaba en la época feudal junto a sus amigos y su amado inuyasha sellando el poso de los tiempos para siempre y dejando a la pobre chica sin poder ver a su familia nunca mas ;pero ella sabia que a pesar de todo estos siempre estarían en su corazón.

Ella solamente quería estar con su amado orejas de perro para que fueran felices para siempre ,pero lo que ella no sabia es que el destino le tenia preparado otro futuro muy lejos de el que ella jamas imagino.

Esta es su historia y es hora de que sea contada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre los personajes no me ****pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Punto De Vista Kagome**

No puedo creer que ya allá pasado una semana desde que derrotamos a Naraku y decidí quedarme en la época feudal.

Lo admito al principio me sentí triste al pensar en que no podría volver a ver a mi familia nunca mas, pero luego al pasar de los días mi felicidad creció cada vez que veía a mis amigos y como la tranquilidad nos sonreía por primera vez.

Me acuerdo que hace 2 días atrás de como Sango reacciono a la propuesta de matrimonio del monje Miroku, esta estaba limpiando su bumerang cuando el monje por primera no fue donde sango con malas mañas y de la nada se arrodillo ante sango diciéndole que la amaba y que prometía serle fiel por el resto de su vida y mi amiga soltó su arma y se arrojo a los brazos de miroku diciéndole con ojos llorosos que también lo amaba y que por supuesto aceptaba.

Estos no esperaron siquiera a mañana y ese mismo día se casaron recibiendo muchos aplausos y abrazos de mi parte y de los demás.

Y aquí estoy ahora sentada bajo el Goshimboku con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la paz que siento, cuando siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado.

En que piensas?-pregunto el ojidorado

Solo pensaba en como a cambiado nuestras vidas, como ahora todo esta en paz-susurre con calma.

Kagome, que va a pasar ahora…..digo con nosotros-dijo un tanto nervioso

Inuyasha-exclame sorprendida por la pregunta

Sabes a lo que me refiero, sango ahora esta con miroku y hasta incluso el enano esta entrenando para ser mejor youkai….pero que haremos nosotros?-pregunto nuevamente.

Inuyasha, sabes que me quede aquí solo por ti porque quiero estar junto a ti, aunque me rechaces me gustaría siempre apoyarte y estar a tu lado- dije con sinceridad acercándome un poco a el quedando frente a frente.

Kagome ,pero yo solo soy un hanyou no tengo nada que ofrecerte a demás de protección, que siempre tendrás-dijo un poco inquieto y bajo su mirada.

Inuyasha, mírame-tome su mentón e hice que me mirara-tu eres con quien yo quiero estar y no me importa que seas un hanyou yo te acepto con tus diferencias y defectos, porque….porque yo….te amo-dije esto ultimo en un susurro.

En un inesperado movimiento inuyasha ya habia juntado nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y pasional que poco a poco fue tornándose un poco mas salvaje y cuando menos lo espere ya estaba acostada en el césped con inuyasha dándome pequeñas modidas en el cuello.

Tambien te amo kagome- me susurro mientras seguía con lo que hacia.

Inuyasha- gemí con placer.

Kagome- dijo de pronto como volviendo a la realidad y separándose rápidamente de mi.

Que ocurre, porque te detienes?-pregunte anonadada.

Solo quiero que sea especial para ti y podamos ir paso a paso, cuando pase quiero estar seguro que lo disfrutaras y recordaras por siempre ¿de acuerdo?-dijo un poco mas calmado.

De acuerdo- dije un poco frustrada por habernos detenido.

Vamos deben estar esperándonos para comer-dijo levantándose y ayudándome a mi en el proceso.

Caminamos hacia la aldea y cuando llegamos nos sentamos todos dentro de la cabaña de la anciana kaede, donde se encontraban miroku dándose mimos con sango, la anciana kaede sirviendo la comida y shippo contándole historias a la pequeña Rin la cual ahora vivía en la aldea con nosotros luego de que sesshomaru decidiera que estaría mejor con los humanos, mientras el cazaba monstruos.

Aunque siempre venia una vez a la semana a traerle un kimono a la pequeña, y creo que a pesar de todo sesshomaru realmente no odia a los humanos y que quiere mucho a Rin.

Díganme porque tardaron tanto par de tortolos-dijo miroku pícaramente.

Keh, calla monje-le respondió inuyasha un poco sonrojado por la pregunta.

Imagino que es al recordar lo que casi ocurre en el goshimboku; el solo recordarlo hace que también me sonroje.

Ya basta de insinuaciones miroku, dejalos ellos no son como tu-dijo mi querida amiga controlando a su ahora esposo.

Sanguito ,sabes que solo digo la verdad además por que mas llegarían tan tarde-le dijo a mi amiga con un tono de inocencia.

Calla antes de que los abochornes mas de lo que están-dijo sango.

De que están hablando?- pregunto mi casi hijo shippo

De nada shippo, no escuches a miroku-dijo la anciana kaede

Gracias a dios que miroku no siguió preguntando ya que ya parecía un tomate junto a inuyasha.

Kaede nos sirvió y luego todos comimos en calma relatando historias y hablando de muchos recuerdos de cómo nos habíamos conocido y cosas graciosas como cuando sango golpeaba siempre a miroku y al final termino casada con el, nos reímos mucho durante la cena y al terminar todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas cabañas.

Y inuyasha como siempre fue a dormir a una rama del goshimboku.

Pero antes de entrar a mi cabaña alguien me llama.

Kagome, que tal si nos vamos a tomar un baño en las termas antes de ir a dormir-pregunto mi amiga.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos la pequeña rin nos vio y pregunto si podía ir con nosotras a la cual aceptamos.

Me lleve mi arco por si algún monstruo rondaba a estas horas y quisiera atacarnos.

Awww….esto es delicioso- exclame cuando sentí como el agua caliente adormecía mi cuerpo.

Ni que lo digas. Kagome, yo te quería preguntar que paso entre tu e inuyasha-dijo con mucha curiosidad sango.

Bueno la verdad es que ….. nos besamos-le respondí con un poco de emoción.

Oh por dios , yo sabia que pasaría al fin ese perro tonto valora lo que tiene-chillo con alegría mientras salpicaba agua-y dime que te dijo?

Dijo que también me amaba- le respondí casi llorando.

Ay amiga al fin las cosas están mejorando- me abraza mientras pienso en lo feliz que seré de ahora en adelante.

Señorita Kagome, ya tengo un poco de frio podemos regresar-me pregunta la pequeña.

Vayan ustedes yo me quedare un poco mas para pensar-les dije a sango y a rin.

Bueno amiga ,ten cuidado si?

Si, traje el arco conmigo así que ve sin preocuparte-le dije para que se calmara y fuera tranquila.

Hasta mañana- me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Hasta mañana-respondí

Luego de que ya no estaban en mi campo de visión me dedique a relajarme y pensar en lo que iba a ser en un futuro de mi, de solo imaginar a unos pequeños niños con inuyasha se me hacia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron como una hora y sentí como que algo me observaba pero luego descarte la idea al no sentir ninguna presencia.

Me levante y me puse mi toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo pero cuando iba a tomar mi ropa todo paso muy rápido y cuando me vi estaba en el suelo y tomada de las muñecas me quede sin habla al ver a mi atacante, no sabia porque estaba a medio transformar parecía furioso y con otro sentimiento que no pude distinguir muy bien, no sabia que hacer.

Luego de unos minutos por el shock me fije bien en su mirada y esta estaba llena de deseo y me dio una sonrisa que me aterro mas que nada, solo pude susurrar.

Sesshomaru ...

* * *

**N/A: Bueno les digo que no escribía desde hace mucho tiempo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esperen que el show solo acaba de iniciar.**

**BYEEEE XD**


End file.
